Another Chance: The Parallel Dimensions
by Simba's Hommie
Summary: Sequel to Another chance. Nala and Simba start to feel the complications and problems of time travel when Another person discovers the Forbidden Pool. Summary from last book included!
1. Chapter 1

Another Chance: The parallel dimensions

**A.N: Alrighty I told you I'd be doing a one-shot, but I decided to do this first chapter instead. I went on a hiatus but now I'm back. I'll do the one shot later. I have already come up with a plot and I can tell you, this one I think will be better than the first! You can read the story Another Chance for yourself, or if you want to get caught up quickly there is a summary here. Your choice!**

_Summary of last book, Another Chance:_

_Simba had his arguement with Nala about the decision if he should go back to pride rock and take his place as king. Simba ignored Nala and was ignoring Raffiki till he said he knew his father. Raffiki took Simba to the Forbidden Pool and pointed at Mufasa's face in the water. When Simba leaned over, Raffiki pushed him into the water. Simba woke up to complete whitness and memories of himself from his past. Standing right beside him was Raffiki. Raffiki after calming Simba down explained to Simba the powers of the Forbidden Pool and that it could take you back in time. Raffiki instructed Simba to go back in time and rescue his father from the stampede if Simba wanted to save his father. So Raffiki sent Simba back in time to the gorge. There, Simba found his little cub self and rescued him and Mufasa from Scar. However Scar rushed to the Pridelands and told everyone that Simba and Mufasa had died. The lionesses originally believed it and allowed Scar to take over and once Scar was given power, he let the hyenas come onto Pride Rock to join the Pridelanders. When Mufasa, Little Simba and Simba arrived home, they found out the hyenas had taken it. Mufasa was angry but wisely decided to get help. In the future, Nala was brought to the Forbidden Pool and she went back in time to assist Simba. The relationships between the characters grew during their journey to the outlands and during this journey Simba rised to the occasion as their leader. During their journey Simba also discovered Mufasa had fallen into the forbidden pool because he wanted to save his brother Taka from getting his infamous Scar. They received help from another pride lead by a leader named Ta Chala and they saved Pride Rock from Scar's reign. In the end, Older Simba and Older Nala decided to stay here because now Simba's father was here in the past to mentor Simba into a good king. Thus, the history of the Pridelands had been changed. (This was a brief summary and some details were left out.)_

"Can't catch me!" Little Simba laughed as Big Simba, now king of the Pridelands, chased him around the long gentle wave of grass in the mid afternoon. Big Nala joined in at chasing little Simba. Older Simba had just become king of the Pridelands so he had no idea how to handle his job. Whether to take it seriously or not. So today he was chasing little Simba as Simba climbed his way up a tree.

"Where did little Simba go?" Big Simba pretended to scratch his head in puzzlement looking at Nala.

"That's weird. Did he disappear?" Big Nala looked around pretending to be stupid.

Little Simba who was sitting on a low branch just above Big Simba chuckled to himself.

"Wait a second! I know where he is!" Simba laughed as he jumped up and pushed little Simba off the branch on accident.

"Simba!" Nala tried to dive to prevent screaming little Simba from hitting the solid ground but it was too late. As little Simba screamed in pain, so did Big Simba.

Nala got up and rushed to little Simba to help him.

"Nala! Get Raffiki!" Big Simba looked over at her leaning on the ground favoring his right leg.

"Why don't you get him? Are you hurt too?" Nala questioned with a panicked and confused look on her face.

"Yes just get Raffiki quickly!" King SImba winced as he yelled at Nala.

Nala still confused thinking about how King Simba could have gotten hurt ran off slowly but accelerated at a full sprint to Pride Rock.

Raffiki started to spread the ointment glaze on little Simba's right hind leg as little Simba winced in pain and stuck his tongue out to show his displeasure. King Simba had already been treated with the glaze and was standing up but limping whenever he walked.

"Is my son going to be alright?" Sarabi who was looking down concerned while leaning on her mate Mufasa who was the former king of the pridelands.

"Your son, or both of your son's has broken both of their legs. Based on what Simba told me I can see why Simba got hurt but I can't seem to figure out why Simba got hurt."

Everyone in the circle was confused about the events that had just occurred and especially about Raffiki's information.

"Excuse me and sorry. Let me explain that again. I don't know why Big Simba got hurt. Based on Nala's description of what happened Big Simba just fell over," Raffiki corrected himself. Even he was still not quite used to two Simbas and two Nalas. One Simba and one Nala had been enough trouble.

"So how did Older Simba get hurt?" Little Nala frowned while laying down next to her mother, Sarafina.

Raffiki hobbled over to both Simbas and examined their wounds. Both of them had the same exact swelling and formation of the broken leg. Raffiki stood up with a very disappointed look on his face.

Raffiki was about to speak, but Mufasa could tell what he wanted to say.

"Raffiki and King Simba need to talk with each other alone. So that means everyone needs to head to the cave for Simba's convienence," Mufasa encouraged the other lions.

"What about me?" Little Simba asked.

"I'll carry you inside the den gently so you don't get hurt okay?" Nala offered.

"Thanks a lot Nala. You cubs also have your history test."Mufasa smiled and motioned the lions to enter the den as cubs groaned and headed to the lower den which was considered the classroom. One cub, however, wasn't ready to go.

"But we took part of our recess time to see if Simba was alright!" Tojo spoke defiantly.

"Tojo, we'll discuss this in the classroom," Sarafina patted him on the back, trying to calm him down.

Simba and Raffiki waited patiently for everyone to leave.

"What's so important you can only speak to me about this?" Simba asked.

"Well Simba, what I am about to tell you is something that only you can be trusted with."

"You can't trust my parents?" Simba questioned.

"We can trust them, it's just I wanted to talk with alone about this matter personally. Your father understood that," Raffiki explained.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Well Simba, as I said before you had the exact same injuries as younger Simba. And when I say the exact same I mean the exact same wounds. Which leads me to believe that whatever happens to younger Simba also has an effect on you."

King Simba leaned up from lying down. "So because little Simba is a past version of me whatever he does affects me?"

"Precisely. It is a giant risk that we cannot afford to take. If he died Simba, you would die as well. Same goes for younger Nala and Nala."

"What are we going to do?"

"For now they will have to remain at Pride Rock. But that should be easy considering you'll need time to recover from what happened today as will younger Simba. Younger Nala is going to be hard to contain."

"Well we can't just hide them from enemies forever."

"No we can't Simba. I should've thought about this when I sent you back in time. I'm going to devote all my time to finding a solution to this situation. In the meantime, get healthy!" Raffiki smiled and hit Simba with his big stick.

"Ow! Hitting me in the head isn't going to help me heal."

"It doesn't matta! It is in de past!"

Simba rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the lesson Raffiki."

Little did both of them know that Zira who was still in the pride was listening to their whole conversation.

"Thank you Scar for showing me a way to avenge your death," Zira smiled as she walked off slowly.

"Alright cubs it's test time. I hope you studied this with your parents," Sarabi smiled as the cubs sat down in an orderly fashion in the lower den which was considered to be the classroom.

"Alright lets begin. Nala who was the founder of our pride?" Sarabi asked.

"Mohatu."

"Very good Nala. Chumvi who was the father of Mufasa?"

"Mohatu."

"I'm sorry that's incorrect."

"Next question. Tojo how long did Scar's reign last?"

"Oh that's easy. 6 years."

"Correct. No need for the commentary question. Simba what principle did Mufasa change under his reign?"

"My dad didn't kill off other male bloodline cubs when he took over other prides."

"Correct Simba."

After several other questions Sarabi asked the cubs the test ended and Sarabi announced scores.

"Nala 10 out of 10. Good job Nala!"

Nala beamed with delight as Sarabi read off other scores.

"Simba 5 out of 10. Your getting better sweetie. Your last score was…"

"Don't say it!" Simba tried to prevent the words coming from his mothers mouth.

"0 out of 10 wasn't it?" Nala laughed as Simba gave her the death stare.

"Chumvi 7 out of 10. Great job."

"Tojo 9 out of 10. Your almost there Tojo!"

Sarabi finished reading off the rest of the scores to the class and dismissed them.

**A.N: So what do you think about the new start to the sequel? I'd appreciate any reviews or feedback you can give me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Okay sorry for the late update Happy New Year to you fellas and thank you for taking the time to review DJ, Jonny2b, xXleapinglionXx, and Kblade. I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to review it. If you haven't read the first book there is a summary in the first chapter of this for your convenience. **

Zira waited outside her den for history class to be dismissed for the cubs. As she sat waiting, she smiled at the thought of how easy it would be now to dethrone Simba now that she knew if you kill younger Simba then you would kill Older Simba. And how would she get to younger Simba? She would simply volunteer to babysit the cubs and then she would seize younger Simba and kill him. However she did not want to follow through with this plan yet because even if she did kill Simba then Mufassa would simply retake his place as king. There also was another problem. Zira had yet to produce an heir. Scar ruled the pridelands for only practically two days. Before Scar became king she and Scar had already fallen in love but Zira never produced offspring with him. What was she going to do about that? She needed to find out more answers if she was going to go through with this plan. She needed to force Raffiki to talk. No one except her friend Dotty knew how she felt about Scar and Simba's Pride. Finally the cubs all ran outside past Zira which were followed by Sarabi and Sarafina.

"Hello Zira," Sarabi politely acknowledged her presence. "Hello Sarabi," Zira smiled back at her.

Sarafina approached Zira. "We were wondering if you would like to teach the cubs tomorrow."

Zira chuckled to herself. " I'd be happy to teach the cubs tomorrow."

Sarabi and Sarafina thanked her, then moved on.

When both of them left, Zira snarled. She hated teaching the cubs because they didn't like her tough teaching methods. She entered the cave and laid down on the ground thinking how she could get Rafiki to get more answers for her. As she was thinking, Dotty entered her cave.

"Hey Zira," Dotty greeted her then Zira said the same thing back.

Dotty could tell Zira was in deep thought. "What's on your mind Zira?" Dotty asked her.

"I find out a way to kill Simba and take his throne easily," Zira smiled the whole time while saying that sentence.

Dotty laid down on the floor and made herself comfortable. "How?"

"All I need to do is kill the little cub Simba because he is the same person as Older Simba."

Dotty looked at her curiously. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"You and I could volunteer for babysitting. However tomorrow I'm supposed to teach the cubs now. Could you help me out with that?"

"Of course I can Zira. But what are you going to do about the heir?" Dotty looked at her curiously.

Zira sighed. "I don't know how I am going to do that now that Scar is gone," Zira looked at the floor and started weeping.

Dotty comforted her friend closely.

"I'm sure there are other male lions out there once you take over the pride. There will be plenty of male lions who will want to take over the pridelands once some realize that there are no males here."

Zira's face rose from the ground. "That's an excellent idea Dotty! I don't know why I couldn't have thought of that in the first place!" Zira got back up quickly and started pacing, continuing on Dotty's idea.

"I don't know of any other males out there, but there sure is bound to be someone who is strong enough to produce a good heir," Zira spoke as she looked at the horizon from her own cave.

"What about Mufassa?" Dotty asked.

"Don't worry about Mufassa, I have the perfect idea for him," Zira smiled.

"Okay, I'll trust you'll handle him. When are we going to go through with this attack?" Dotty asked.

"After the class that we teach tomorrow I'll ask to see Simba so I can talk with him about his grades, then you and I will attack him and kill him immediately. Forget about volunteering for babysitting tomorrow."

"That is an excellent plan Zira," Dotty got up and smiled evily at her friend.

**Scene Change:**

Nala and Simba sat outside watching all the cubs playing a game of tag. Nala had been feeling a little uneasy the last couple of days and she didn't like one bit the fact that her mother Sarafina was instructing her not to do any sort of running activities. Nala didn't know if she was just sick or she had a headache.

"Are you feeling alright Nala?" Simba asked.

"In all honesty no Simba. My whole body feels cold," Nala repositioned herself to look at herself.

"I can warm it up for you," Simba smiled.

"Oh Simba," Nala felt giddy now even though she wasn't feeling good.

"I'm sure tomorrow you'll feel just fine," Simba reassured her.

Nala smiled back. Then her thoughts shifted to her and Simba. She remembered when both of them were cubs. All she had to do was look down at her younger self and Simba's younger self.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

The next morning little Simba and little Nala walked towards Zira's cave for their history lesson. Both of them were talking in a romantic way. Zazu put their romantic talk as to saying it was helping them be bethroed. Little Simba happily slapped Zazu in the face for such a silly idea. Zazu flew to a sleeping King Simba and told him what happened. Simba happily slapped him in the face just for the fun of it. Zazu flew off angrily to his tree in the savannah.

"So how do you like your new big… oh whats the word, self?" Simba asked Nala, referring to the older version of Nala.

"I don't like her at all. She's just too quiet," Nala sighed.

This was a surprise to little Simba, who loved the older version of him.

"But don't you think it's kinda cool that she is the future version of you?" Simba asked.

"Yea but, honestly I'm not impressed."

"Do you know how you can change that?"

"How?" Nala asked eagerly.

"I really don't know, I'd have to ask Raffiki."

The two arrived at Zira's cave, which was to the right of Pride Rock where Scar hung out in loneliness when he was alive.

Simba and Nala walked in and were surprised to see Zira and Dotty teaching the class instead of Sarabi and Sarafina.

Zira grunted. "Come and sit down in your spot Simba. You too Nala." Simba and Nala obeyed, and Zira started the lesson.

"Today, we are going to talk about science. The topic today is takeovers in a pride," Zira spoke loudly to the class.

Simba cringed while Nala giggled.

"Whenever there is a takeover in a pride, everyone in the pride has a stake in the outcome," Zira smiled.

Dotty continued. "Especially the cubs."

Zira continued of her statement. "If Mufasa in the pride loses, every single one of his cubs he produced will be killed by the new male."

This statement by Zira made little Simba angry. He knew Zira used to be in a relationship with Scar who hated his brother. Was Zira following in the same paw prints? She had to be.

"Mufasa? This is science class," Tojo questioned looking confused.

"Zira accidently slipped her words Tojo. She meant the original male of the pride," Dotty corrected Zira.

"I seem to be feeling a little moody today," Zira sighed.

"Just like every single day in your life Zira. Am I right folks?" Simba joked as the class laughed at Zira.

"Don't you dare mock me!" Zira yelled at Simba as she smacked him against a decaying wall.

"Zira! Your're going to ruin our plan!" Dotty tackled Zira as the cubs screamed.

Nala dove and bit Zira on her neck until Zira shook off her and Dotty to get little Simba who was lying on the floor. The rest of the class ran out of the room screaming.

**Scene Change:**

Nala lay down outside on the main rock sun bathing. The afternoon sun was perfect, it gave her a comfortable feeling of relaxation. Something she had not experienced in quite some time. All of a sudden, she heard several screams coming from Zira's cave. Nala popped open her right eye.

"Probably Zira just having her anger management issues," She thought as she giggled to herself.

"Nala! Come quick!" A voice yelled from behind her.

She could tell the voice was a cub's. She growled and picked her head up peering to where the voice was coming from. It was Chumvi.

"What is it Chumvi?" Nala asked irritated.

"Zira is going crazy! She's trying to kill Simba!" Chumvi alarmed her.

That got Nala up quickly.

"Where?" Nala asked with hastiness.

"Her cave," Chumvi pointed with his paw.

Nala didn't wait a second. She took off down pride rock, headed to her right and ended up in Zira's cave. She noticed Zira planning something with what looked like to her was Dotty.

"Where did Simba go?" Zira asked after she had gotten up from Dotty tackling her in confusion.

"I saw little Nala drag her out of the room not so long ago… While you ruined our plan!" Dotty yelled at her.

"He said I had issues! I had to attack him! And this was my plan!" Zira growled back.

Dotty ignored her. "We need to find Little Nala and Little Simba to kill them both," Dotty stated.

"Right," Zira agreed. They both turned to exit the cave, but Queen Nala was blocking their way.

"Hello Nala, did you hear the conversation we just had?" Zira asked jokingly reading the expression on Nala's face.

"Every word of it," Nala smiled back to Zira's funny expression.

"I always knew you didn't like Simba. I should've exiled you out of the pridelands a long time ago Zira," Nala growled.

"Only Simba has the power to do that," Zira declared.

Dotty attacked Nala quickly but that did not catch her by surprise. She quickly dodged out of the way and slapped Dotty to the side, sending her into the wall.

"Do you wanna try that again Dotty?" Nala asked smack talking her.

Dotty growled at that remark as she attacked Nala again.

**Scene Change**

Little Nala dragged a unconscious little Simba into the royal cave where there was no one but Sarafina and Sarabi who were sleeping.

"Mommy! Wake up!" Nala tugged at Sarafina's ear.

Sarafina groaned. "What is it darling?"

"Zira attacked Simba! Hes unconscious!" Nala paced around, thinking about her friend.

"What!" Sarafina and Sarabi got up immediately to see Simba unconscious, on his side.

Sarabi got up immediately and put her ear to his chest.

"He's still breathing. Where is my older son?" Sarabi asked, referring to King Simba.

"Hes out with Mufasa still Sarabi," Sarafina spoke while heading to the entryway of the cave.

"Where are you going Mom?" Little Nala asked.

"I'm going to find Mufasa and Simba," Sarafina answered.

"Be careful," Sarabi advised.

Sarafina left quickly.

"Simba! Wake up!" Sarabi yelled, trying to wake up her son.

**A.N: Alright I'm very sorry for that incident with my little 9 year old brother who posted a chapter about Zira blowing up pride rock or something. I changed my password and everything, so he is locked out. I hope you can continue to read this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Dotty and Zira looked over the unconscious body of Queen Nala, who they had knocked out.

Dotty looked at Zira concerned. "Zira, our plan has failed. Little Simba is safe in the cave and our cover has been exposed. We need to get out of here now," Dotty spoke.

Zira sighed heavily. "You are right. It will be sad that I will not be able to avenge Scar."

"Perhaps we still can Zira. However, now we are going to have to be patient and wait for the right day to return to the pridelands."

Zira nodded. "We should stop by the river to get a drink so our trip will be easier. We shall stay in a jungle, perhaps the one Simba described to his family once."

"Why in a jungle?"

"No other lions live in jungles, so we won't have trouble running into rogues or other prides."

Dotty nodded. "I see your point Zira. Now let's get going before we run into trouble, it's a shame we had to kill Malka, standing up for his step brother Simba and all," Dotty spoke, looking at the dead body of Malka, the orange colored lion with the distinguished black tufts of fur on his ears.

"He died a quick death, if it makes you feel any better," they both laughed as they exited the cave and became serious.

Both of the lionesses walked out softly and quietly, making sure no one was looking. Then they left the back of pride rock without anyone noticing… except for Tojo who they did not notice was looking right at them from the top of Pride Rock.

Tojo was standing on the top of Pride Rock with his best friend Kula. He was the first one to run out of the cave when Zira had attacked. Kula shortly followed him.

"Kula! I just spotted Zira and Dotty running through the pridelands," Tojo exclaimed.

"What?" Kula got up and looked out in the distance, trying to distinguish what Tojo was looking at.

"It looks like they are running away. Good for them," Tojo smiled and looked at Kula, seeing how she would respond.

"Tojo, I want revenge on them for trying to kill Simba and killing his step brother Malka. We should tell the adults where they are."

"Why would you want that? I liked Simba and Malka too but our teachers said revenge can only lead to bad things," Tojo spoke wisely.

Kula sighed. "Tojo, just please go tell someone we saw them."

"Fine. But you owe me for this."

**Scene Change:**

Sarafina rushed back with king Simba and Mufasa. Mufasa had already started to the head towards the entrance of Zira's den as Simba went to check on his other self.

"They're not here!" Mufasa yelled over to Sarafina and the pride. The pride including females and their children had gathered around near Simba's cave entrance. Most of the females were looking around in confusion as the cubs played in a group.

Mufasa saw the knocked out body of Nala lying on the ground. He lightly hit Nala on the head to wake her up. Nala's eyes opened in horror but calmed down after she saw Mufasa standing above her.

"Where are they?" Nala asked Mufasa.

"They must have escaped. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, other than the fact my head hurts a little. But I have to remain strong."

Mufasa chuckled to himself. "I knew someday you were going to be a great and beautiful queen."

Nala blushed. "Thank you."

Mufasa walked up to the cave entrance to speak to Sarafina. "That must mean they retreated," Mufasa came to a conclusion.

"I know where they are!" One of the cubs yelled. It was Tojo.

"Where are they Tojo?" Sarafina asked.

"Kula and I saw them running towards Raffiki's tree."

"That can only mean bad things. All of the lionesses into the cave! Leave your cubs out here," Mufasa said as everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Mufasa, knowing what they were thinking said "Don't worry. Sarafina will be out here keeping them in line. She is after all a teacher and the cubs respect her," Mufasa stated.

All of the females who trusted Mufasa very much still even if he wasn't their king nodded approvingly and followed Mufasa into the cave where both Simba's were.

Inside, Simba lay on the ground, trying to wake up the unconscious cub version of him.

"Wake Up!" Simba shook his younger self. Younger Simba would still not get up. Everyone coming from outside came into the cave, surrounding both of the Simbas. Mufasa weaved his way through the crowd to them and put his heart on younger Simba's chest.

"He is still breathing and his heart is still pumping. As to why you aren't unconscious because he is unconscious, I do not know."

Simba thought about the situation. He was thinking about the best course of action to take.

"We need to find and kill those two lionesses. The pride is not safe with their presence," Simba stated to his father.

"You're the king, son. Do whatever you feel is best," Mufasa advised as he put his paw on Simba's shoulders.

"But what about young Simba?" Sarabi asked.

"Mother stay here and guard him with Spotty and Sarafina please."

"I will son," Sarabi nodded her head hesitantly, still unsure about how Spotty was reacting to hearing her sister, Dotty, was a traitor.

Simba continued. "Good. If Zira wants to start another war, then another war she shall get."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Zira and Dotty trotted together at a fairly slow but constant pace, heading for the river. Both of them were panting, tired from the fight they had at pride rock and the mid-afternoon heat. All of a sudden, Dotty just stopped. Zira turned around, facing her.

"Dotty! We must keep moving forward," Zira instructed.

Dotty kept breathing hard. She took several deep breaths before she spoke.

"Your right. King Simba will be seeking revenge for the death of malka and for us attacking Nala," Dotty said.

"Then let's go," Zira motioned as they headed right past Raffiki's tree.

Raffiki woke up from his afternoon nap hearing these words. He moved towards the edge of the branch, leaning over to hear more of the conversation. However, the lions were done talking and had moved on towards the river and the jungle.

"Better follow des troublemakers," Raffiki said a little too loud. In fact, so loud Zira could easily hear the whole sentence Raffiki had just said. Zira smiled and kept walking along with Dotty.

Zira and Dotty came up on the riverbank without saying a word to each other. Finally Dotty broke the silence.

"Zira, why are you being so quiet?"

Zira shushed her quietly and whispered "Raffiki's following us. You must flank him and take him prisoner," Zira ordered.

"But why?" Dotty asked.

"Simple, Raffiki knows where the so called Forbidden Pool is," Zira reminded Dotty of her story that she told her in the cave.

Dotty nodded her head, understanding. She moved down the river, pretending to be interested in the water. Raffiki crouched beneath the grass, not making a sound. However, he was unaware of the plot that was set against him.

Zira kept drinking from the river, while Raffiki got closer. Raffiki noticed that Zira was all by herself. What happened to Dotty?

Then terror struck Raffiki as he was attacked from behind. Dotty swiped her claws at Raffiki, injuring his leg by creating a deep gash. Raffiki howled in pain as Dotty pinned him and Zira followed.

"Alright you ugly mandrill, tell us the location of this forbidden pool." Zira demanded.

"Raffiki does nat know what you are talkin bout," Raffiki spoke defiantly.

"I overheard you and Simba yesterday talking about a forbidden pool that could take you back in time. If you do not tell me about this, my friend Dotty could give you several more gashes," Zira motioned a command to Dotty who raised her claw…

"Stop!" Raffiki yelled.

Dotty lowered her claw and Zira smiled.

"Yes?"

"If you follow dat river south, it will take you to the forbidden pool," Raffiki sighed.

Zira growled a little. "If you are lying to me mandrill, I will happily carve you up myself."

Zira thought about the situation, then she spoke again.

"In fact, why don't we just take you with us so in case you lied, we can kill you," Zira smiled as Raffiki was picked by Dotty and put on Dotty's back.

Raffiki groaned as Dotty and Zira started walking south along the river.

Zira and Dotty walked for about 2 hours more then Raffiki told them to stop.

"Were here," Raffiki got off Dotty's back and walked slowly through the tall grass as Zira and Dotty closely followed.

Dotty looked up in the air and smelled a familiar scent. Simba.

Dotty and Zira heard a huge roar coming from what seemed 2 miles away.

"Move it or die!" Zira yelled at Raffiki as his pace quickened.

All of a sudden Raffiki stopped and motioned Zira to come forward.

Zira walked up slowly, a mist surrounded all three of the travelers.

"Jump in," Raffiki told Zira.

"What?"

"Jump in. Do you not see the pool?" Raffiki asked.

Zira stepped forward and felt the edge of a small cliff.

"Yes. I can barely see it," Zira said.

"This is the forbidden pool. Using it, you can travel back to anytime you wish, the pool will sink you to the bottom and you will choose your path," Raffiki said sadly, knowing he was letting Simba down. He knew if Zira was successful in changing the past, all of Simba's work to save his father would be undone.

"Dotty, I'm going to jump in, if I come out of the pool, kill Raffiki, for he has lied to us. If I don't, jump in with me," Zira ordered.

"Good luck Zira," Dotty said as Zira jumped into the pool.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Zira crashed into the water, then everything went black. A few seconds later she woke up in a white room with memories she had from her past. Raffiki was standing right next to her, pacing back and forth. A few seconds later, Dotty appeared. Zira smiled at her and turned to Raffiki.

"What is this? And what are you doing here?" Zira asked in a worried tone.

"Dis is your mind, and all of your memories. I am here because I am needed to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"You mean our plan right?" Dotty asked menacingly.

"Of course. Now Zira, what memory do you want to travel to?" Raffiki asked Zira, his voice soft and frightened.

Zira looked around at her memories, her eyes widened with fascination. Her eyes came to a memory of watching hyenas and lions fighting each other with Scar standing behind the hyenas. Then Simba and Mufasa came charging through the line at Scar and fought him, pinning scar to the ground. Then Zira and Dotty watched in horror as Scar dove at Mufasa but missed and jumped over the edge.

"Take me back to that memory now!" Zira commanded.

"Wait!" Dotty yelled at Zira grabbing her attention.

"What is it?" Zira asked impatiently.

"How are we going to beat Mufasa and Simba? I mean… we outnumber them and all, but they still are stronger than we are," Dotty mumbled her words around, scared of Zira's impatient tone.

Zira paced back and forth for a minute, then looked up and turned to Raffiki.

"Is there any way you could make us stronger?" Zira asked quickly.

"Uh… No," Raffiki spoke softly and mumbling while rolling his eyes.

"Are you lying to me mandrill?" Zira interrogated Raffiki, jumping on him and raising a claw in the air.

"Okay! Okay!" Raffiki yelled admittingly.

Zira smiled and backed off, waiting for Raffiki's answer.

Raffiki sighed. "I cannot make you stronger, but I can make more of you."

"How?" Dotty asked.

"The Forbidden Pool cannot make clones of you, because if you saw the same version of yourself at the age, it would make a hole in the space time continuum. So therefore, I will make different versions of you," Raffiki said.

"We are wasting time," Zira said.

"Then we should get started," Raffiki replied as he closed his eyes and he put his hands upwards.

"Nguvu kutoka juu, mimi sikutakini ya kuunda mifumo tofauti ya simba haya!" Raffiki yelled.

A giant whirlwind appeared, then it split into 4 different whirlwinds. Zira and Dotty covered their faces from the wind as the wind started to slow down.

When the wind stopped, Zira and Dotty opened their eyes.

Standing before them were two males and two female cubs.

"Zira and Dotty, I present to you, your soldiers."

Zira immediately walked up to them, while Dotty stood behind Zira.

"What are your orders?" One of the males asked her.

"First, tell me your names," Zira commanded.

"My name is Zira," the male in front of Zira said as well as the female cub in front of Zira.

"Hello! My name is Dotty," the female cub said as the male smiled, knowing the real Dotty probably knew his name as well.

Zira smirked at them.

"Tell me, Zira. Who is it you seek to destroy?" Zira asked.

"I seek to destroy Simba and his legacy," the male Zira answered.

"Very good answer," Zira laughed.

Zira turned to Raffiki, who was pacing impatiently.

"Well done Raffiki. Now I will be off," Zira commanded.

"As you wish," Raffiki opened a worm hole and they all jumped into it, ready to take back what they had lost.

**Scene Change:** Nala ran ahead of the pride, her instincts taking over, smelling for any signs of Zira and Dotty.

A scent.

She roared to her fellow pride that she had found something. They roared back to signal they heard her.

She slowed down, putting her nose to the ground to follow the scent of the two lionesses. She

continued to follow it until the pride had caught up with her.

When they did, Simba slowly walked up to the front where Mufasa and Nala where.

"What is it?" Simba asked Nala.

"I just picked up a scent of Zira and Dotty," Nala told him.

"Do you know which way they were headed?" Mufasa asked.

Simba looked around at his surroundings.

"There headed for the forbidden Pool," Simba said.

"Well it shouldn't be too far off,"Mufasa thought to himself.

"I wouldn't worry about it because they would need Raffiki to find it," Nala stated.

"Yes, but how could they have gotten this far without knowing the Forbidden Pool's location?" Mufasa questioned.

There was silence for a few moments, then Mufasa spoke.

"If they've gotten this far, they probably took Raffiki and forced him into providing the location."

Silence.

"We need to get to the Forbidden Pool now! Before Zira goes back to the past and redoes everything I've worked for to bring you here!" Simba commanded.

"Everyone! Spread out and look for the Forbidden Pool!" Simba ordered.

The pride spread out like a fan across the savannah, looking for it. Mufasa walked along the river's edge, looking for it. A few minutes later, he yelled to everyone he had found it.

Simba, Nala, and Mufasa looked into the water and saw Zira and Dotty's body floating in the water.

"Yes, they entered the Forbidden Pool," Mufasa spoke sadly.

"However, Raffiki will be down there if he helped them out," Mufasa said.

"Okay then, who's going?" Simba asked.

"We are all going," Nala said.

"What about the pride?"Mufasa asked Simba.

Simba nodded and turned to face the pride.

"I am very sorry, but all of you going to have to turn around and head back to Pride Rock. We three are going to solve this problem alone."

"But Simba, we want to help defeat Zira and make her pay for what she's done!" One of the lionesses said.

"Listen, I know how much you wan't to help us, I really do. However, Zira and Dotty may not be the only traitors among us," Nala suggested as several murmers could be heard in the pride.

"We know that Mufasa, Simba, and I all want what's best for the pride. You can all trust us."

Most of the lionesses nodded and said there goodbyes to the trio as they slowly walked back to pride rock, ready for a long nap.

Mufasa, Nala, and Simba turned to each other and one at a time jumped into the pool.

**Scene Change:**

When Mufasa woke up, he found Simba, and Nala awake along with a depressed Raffiki.

"So Raffiki what happened?" Mufasa asked.

"I was being an idiot. I was spying on them, and they must have noticed me because next thing I knew Dotty hit me from behind and I was taken hostage. They forced me to take them to the forbidden pool and I also created several clones for them."

Raffiki stood up, limping.

"I must send you to one of your memories on the same day and create clones of you to match up with Zira's clones."

"Wait… hold on a second. What day? And what clones?" Nala asked Raffiki.

"Zira and Dotty went back to the same day Simba, Mufasa, and Nala took back the pridelands from Scar. With their clones they will heavily outnumber the pridelanders. Also I must make clones of all of you to be able to fight back Scar and Zira's forces."

"But Raffiki, wouldn't that create a paradox in the space time contimum?" Simba asked.

"De same version of you, yes. But a girl version of you… He he wouldn't matta. Neither would a cub version of you."

The three lions rolled their eyes to Raffiki's laughter.

"By the way… WERE WASTING TIME!" Raffiki yelled.

"Then hurry up!" Mufasa yelled back.

Raffiki put his hands upwards.

"Nguvu kutoka juu, mimi sikutakini ya kuunda mifumo tofauti ya simba haya!" Raffiki yelled as a giant whirlwind appeared.

Then the clones were created. Two female lions, a male lion, two male cubs, and a female cub.

"As of right now they are completely clueless and only follow orders," Raffiki spoke.

"But later on… you can…"

"Enough!" The three lions said at once.

"Okay. Also I'm sending you to your own personal memories of that battle and bodies. So Simba, you should be ready to go and not have to worry about your leg," Raffiki said as Nala's clones entered the wormhole.

Next it was Simba's turn.

"See you on the other side dad," Simba waved to his dad.

"I'll be right there son," Mufasa smiled.

Mufasa was about to enter the wormhole with his clones, but Raffiki stopped him.

"Why aren't you letting me through?" Mufasa asked.

"Mufasa, I want you to go somewhere else," Raffiki whispered into his ear.

"Where?" Mufasa asked.

Raffiki whispered something into Mufasa's ear.

"I don't know about this Raffiki. You sure I can do this?" Mufasa asked for reassurance.

"You are very capable of doing so,"Raffiki assured him.

"I hope your right," Mufasa said as him and his two clones jumped into the wormhole to a different place.

**A.N: Sorry about the long wait. Schools over now for me so I'm done and able to work on my stories more. Anyways plz tell me if you like the story so far and review please. Of course, you don't have to. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Simba arrived through the wormhole. SMACK! Scar's claw hit him hard on the face, sending Simba to the ground.

"Simba I need you to protect yourself!" Mufasa commanded Simba.

"Mufasa! Did you make it through the wormhole alright?" Simba asked Mufasa.

"What are you talking about?" Mufasa asked back as Scar swung his claw at Mufasa.

"You know! The wormhole! That we came through!" Simba yelled at Mufasa through the battlecry's at Pride rock.

"Do you mean the Forbidden Pool?"

"Yes, you came through with several clones. Where are they?" Simba asked.

"I don't have any clones. The only clones I know about are you and your younger self. Why do you have to ask all these questions now?" Mufasa asked, dodging more of Scar's attacks.

Simba took a step back and looked at where the wormhole had been. Had Nala arrived yet? Had his father? He could only guess.

**Scene Change: **Raffiki walked around the white room, looking at the screens displaying each person's mind. Simba had arrived at his location, but Nala and Mufasa were behind schedule. Raffiki looked at her monitor and saw she was still traveling through time space.

All of a sudden a wormhole opened up, and two humans flew through the wormhole, landing at Raffiki's feet.

"What on earth is going on?" one of the humans asked. The first human looked up, and saw the mandrill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, running backwards and into a white wall with the other human.

Raffiki laughed and smiled at them.

"I know who both of you are. However, you are of no service to me now, but later," Raffiki said.

"Hey man, isn't that Raffiki?" the second human asked the first.

"Yes, it seems to be because he is talking, but… why is he talking?" the first human asked the second human back.

"You both know I can hear everything you are saying right?" Raffiki asked both of them laughing.

"Robert, I think we are going insane," the second human said.

**Scene Change: **Zira had arrived at the battle an hour earlier. She had immediately noticed along with Dotty that their clones somehow had not appeared after they arrived at Pride Rock. Obviously Raffiki had tricked them. Dotty and her told Raffiki in their minds that they would kill him. Raffiki pretended that he didn't hear. Zira and Dotty both ignored Raffiki's silence and sprang into action and helped break through Sarabi's line of defense. Now the slaughter of the rebellious pride had begun. She looked around only to see Scar fighting Simba and Mufasa alone!

Zira sprinted at full speed to attack Mufasa. Mufasa roared in pain as Zira clamped her jaws on his left forearm. Scar saw this and was very surprised to see Zira defending him. However, Simba saw that Scar had lost focus on the fight and attacked Scar with a fury of slashes. Scar fell to the ground, hurt badly.

Mufasa had thrown Zira off of him and joined Simba in front of Scar.

"Scar, you've been beaten. Stand down." Mufasa ordered.

"Scar got up quickly and tackled Mufasa. Scar tried to pin Mufasa to the ground, but Mufasa was just too powerful. Simba was now pinning Scar to the ground with Mufasa.

Scar breathed heavily.

"You… have… won. Now finish it," Scar closed his eyes.

"I will not kill you brother," Mufasa replied softly. Mufasa got off of Scar.

Scar's eyes turned angry. "Then Die!" Scar yelled as he dove at Mufasa.

Mufasa ducked, and Scar flew over him off the tip, to his death.

Mufasa looked over the edge at his brother, who had fallen into the fire below.

Simba turned around but could not see Zira. Where had she gone? Was Nala okay? Simba pondered these questions to himself as he walked back towards his father.

**Scene Change: **Nala had been fighting with the main force of the pride and they had pinned the hyenas between Ta chala's pride and Sarabi's lionesses. Now, they were closing the gap with most hyenas running away. Some, remained fighting. Nala used tooth and claw, biting, scratching, tackling whatever hyena body part she could find. Then one hyena bit Nala right above her shoulder blade. Nala turned towards that hyena and lashed out with both her claws and missed the creature. To Nala, this was no ordinary hyena. It was Shenzi.

"I should've killed you when you were a cub," Shenzi smiled as she clawed Nala on her back.

"Shenzi!" Spotty cried as she flew in, tackling Shenzi to the ground. With one swipe of Dotty's claws, Shenzi died.

"Thanks for helping me!" Nala yelled through the noise.

"No Problem!" Spotty smiled.

"Spotty, have you seen your sister, Dotty?" Nala asked.

"She said she was going to baby sit the cubs! She's up there with them right now!" Spotty pointed towards the summit of Pride Rock.

"Oh no," Nala thought to herself.

"Any second now Dotty could kill the younger version of herself or the other cubs!" Nala thought.

Nala ran as fast as she could towards the summit of Pride Rock, hoping she wasn't too late.


End file.
